


Violence on My Skin, Violets in My Heart

by redpepperink



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comic, M/M, Past Violence, Permanent Injury, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stony Trumps Hate 2017, minor appearance of blood, permanent scarring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpepperink/pseuds/redpepperink
Summary: The team is finally reunited again, they have defeated the horrors Thanos and his army wrought. Despite this miracle, Steve and Tony still haven't reconciled the rift between them. The clash in that Siberian bunker damaged them both, and Steve fears it's too late to start anew. Tony may surprise him.





	Violence on My Skin, Violets in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the STH auction! I really had a lot of fun with this project, and I’m still in shock that it’s actually finished lol. I want to give a Huge thanks to dapperanachronism (if you haven’t read their fic list, get to it! They’re an amazing writer!) for bidding on me. Also huge shout out to knightinironarmor for their post (in the end notes) as it’s the backbone for this entire story and she was sweet enough to let me play in that sandbox.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr link isn't behaving, so here's a quote from knightinironarmor's post:
> 
> _AU where the mcu does the whole thing where visible battle scars exist and tony stark definitely – DEFINITELY has a big one under his eye that definitely got there after the final fight with steve in cap 3 and Steve definitely notices it the second he and tony see each other in avengers 3_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> __


End file.
